


The Americas

by LamestUsernameEver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark America (Hetalia), Gen, Minor Character Death, North America, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Personified Continents, Personified Earth, Personified States, Smart America, South America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamestUsernameEver/pseuds/LamestUsernameEver
Summary: America was never the personification of America. Rather, he was the personification of North and South America. Being the last of his kind, he hides, but the nations have just found out the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the last day of the world meeting. America was hosting the week long meetings that happened every two months this year. Thankfully the year was almost over and since this was the last day until the next week, he could finally drop his mask. He wouldn't have to keep up the act anymore. An act worthy of the country who has been alive for billions of years and pretended for a good chunk of that time. He wouldn't have to be America for much longer.

By the end of the day, he could end the act. He could drop the facade he was forced to carry around all the time. He could visit his friends. He could be himself. By the end of the day he could finally be Americas.

The countries could never, and would never, know who he really was. That was a privilege only given to his friends. His real friends that is. None of them had the right of being considered friends. After all, they were the reason his entire family was gone. They were the reason he was the only one left, all alone. They were the reason he had to pretend to be one of _them_. They were the reason he couldn't join his family once more.

The only ones he could consider something slightly more than acquaintances were the nations located on his continent. They were his children but he certainly had no paternal feelings for them. But he also held no grudge towards them as they hadn't been the cause of his family's death. He did feel a deeper connection with Mexico and Canada as they were his younger brothers as the United States of America.

America _had_ taken care of them when they first appeared on his land but soon the Europeans got their hands on them. The corruption had come quick and he couldn't bring himself to raise anymore nations only to see them betray him. Surely they would kill him as they had Europe and Asia. They were the first to go and he would do everything to make sure they were the only. Unfortunately that had not happened and he ended up being the only one left, which he wished and prayed to every known deity that he could go with them. Now he'd be grateful if they _had_ betrayed him earlier and killed him first.

In the end, they not only killed off the continents but also his other children and nieces/nephews, the empires. Aztec, Maya, and Inca were just some of the ones who had been murdered. They were gone in an instant, in similar ways his nieces and nephews, Awkar, Rome, Greece, Zhou, had gone. Some had barely managed to survive, like Navajo, but were so weak they had to be hidden away, in a comatose state, so no one could find them.

America ended up with only his most newest children (who _should_ have been his grandchildren). The states were quite a family but he couldn't think of them as family without thinking of his previous family. They were born after the entire ordeal so he didn't, and couldn't, blame them for the actions of the nations. He made sure to keep them hidden away so they could never fall victim to the nations.

Other than that, he had no family. The nations were dead to him. They could only ever be allies or enemies. Occasionally the former, but always the latter. They could never be his friends. Never his family. His family only consisted of six other personifications, besides the states. He had been the oldest of them all and had known everyone for billions of years. He had raised all five of them along with his mother. He was quite the brother and he prided himself in knowing them inside and out. So naturally, their deaths had destroyed him. It was hard enough when they had lost their mother but at least they had each other. Now the only company he would be able to find were the very personifications who had murdered them.

Sighing, America returned his focus to the world meeting. He would have to deal with them for the rest of the day and thinking about that sure wouldn't help control himself.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed he was seventeen minutes late. Of course, they wouldn't start until he had arrived, unless he was extremely late. Being the world superpower had its perks of having everyone wait for you, especially since he was the host. Putting on a fake, confident smile, obvious to those who truly knew him, he threw the doors open and loudly announced his arrival.

He really hated that this meeting was for all the countries of the world. Seeing all their faces in the same room only triggered memories of finding the dead, lifeless bodies of his family. The entire week was torturous but at least he could annoy them with his stupid American facade. Honestly, how did they even believe that was how he really acted. He had risen to become the only world superpower and had knocked the others off the pedestal in the process.

"America, you are 18 minutes late! Take your seat so we can now start the meeting," Germany scolded him.

"Hahaha ok dude," he laughed. Pulling out his phone, he walked over to his seat to check his emails. He flopped down and kicked his feet up onto the table, internally smirking at all the exasperated looks he received. He zoned out as Germany took control of the meeting. Frankly, he let him take control because these things were always so boring. He could care less about what happened to the other nations. As long as he kept his status and figured out a way to die soon, he was good.

He unwrapped a piece of gum and started chewing loudly to annoy everyone. Whenever Germany started saying something important, America popped a bubble as loudly as he could to interrupt him. He checked his email and noticed a few from his boss but nothing that needed his immediate attention. As he started to put his phone away, it vibrated and a message popped up on the screen.

_Yo dad, you busy came the message from his state known as California._

_Nah, just stuck at a boring world meeting, nothing important, why_

_Well ya see were at yorky's place for the coasts meeting and rhodey just said he saw canada wandering around near the gates…_ wait, what?! He reread the text to make sure he didn't misread it before looking around and seeing that as a matter of fact, Canada was not there. How had he not noticed the Canadian was missing. Of all people… Hastily, he composed a message to California,

 _Ok Ill be over in a few, go to the hiding place and make sure to close all the windows without attracting his attention ok Ill get you out soon_ with that, America quickly got up, attracting the attention of all the nations.

"I have just been informed of some matters I must take care of so I put Germany in charge," many would have snorted in amusement because he already was in charge of the meeting, if they had not been left confused by his sudden departure.

France spoke out first after a few moments of silence, "Does anyone know why _Amérique_ has run off so suddenly?"

Everyone shook their heads in response. They didn't have even the faintest idea as to why the American would have left, this week's meetings were mandatory and that was the most, if not only, strictly enforced rule.

"Maybe we should go look for him," England suggested. Several heads nodded in approval, mainly his friends, while the rest remained indifferent or grumbled about his childish behavior.

They decided the G8, no one noticed China took Canada's place, minus Germany and Italy, who would keep control of the meeting, would go and search the building for America. The farthest he could be was security, where he would be held up for several more minutes. They would bring him back and ask why he decided he could just leave like that.

As soon as America left the meeting room, he started running to the least secure area. For all he knew, the nations had followed him as soon as he left. He had to ensure no one would see him when he left. He ran through the blindspots of the cameras until he was sure no one would be able to get to him in less than a minute. He had to be careful that no one would see him warp.

He hid in the shadows of a corridor with no cameras, imagined New York's house and soon enough, a swirl of lights surrounded him for half a second before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language (in Spanish and English)

The countries were desperate to find America. They had searched the entire building to no avail. There was not a single sign that he had even been in the building besides the locked suitcase sitting next to his still warm seat. Surely he couldn’t have left the building. He had only been gone for six minutes and getting to the lobby alone took half that time. Add that to the twenty five minutes it took to get through security, due to the country’s paranoia, he had to be in the building.

So it came as a shock when two minutes later, England’s phone vibrated signaling a call from Germany, but instead heard a quite loud Mexican swearing up and down that America just entered his country.

“ _¡Ya te dije!_ He is in my country I swear. _Ay dios mio_ , do I have to spell this out for you?! America is in my country. He’s in Mexicali.”

“Mexico, are you sure? We all know that would be impossible, he hasn’t been gone for more than ten minutes, how can he possibly be over ten hours away. Are you sure you aren’t confusing him for one of his citizens? We all know that they’re all equally obnoxious, it would be an easy to make mistake.” England responded disbelievingly.

“Am I sure? Of course I’m sure, _idiotas!_ You think I’m delusional, don’t you!

“Well, it is hard to believe that a nat-” England was cut off by the hispanic country.

“Of course you do! All of you are the same, just a bunch of _pin_ -” he suddenly fell quiet. “ _¡Qué chingados?!_ ”

“What? Mexico, what happened?”

“ _¡Inglaterra, Alemania!_ He’s in Tijuana! He just appeared in Tijuana! That’s over a two hour drive, how can he just appear there in a second. I swear he was in Mexicali before…” he seemed at a loss for words. A few seconds later, two gasps were heard through the line. “He- he left my country!” Mexico announced. Moments later, Brazil stood up, knocking down his chair in the process, and exclaimed that America had now entered his own country.

All the countries were now extremely confused. How could it be possible for anyone, nation or otherwise, to move from one location to another in a matter of seconds when it should take well over eighteen hours by plane. And that didn’t even account for how long it took to get from New York to Mexicali. 

Soon after Brazil said he was no longer in his country, England ended the call. They started heading back to the meeting room. Searching the rest of the building would be pointless, he obviously wasn’t there if he had somehow managed to be in both Mexico and Brazil. That phone call left everyone more confused and with more questions than when America had initially left.

No one else could sense him, he must’ve been back in the states. Where, well that was a question everyone was wondering but no one could answer. They would just have to wait for him to reappear.

~’~’~

Damn it! They definitely knew where he was now. He knew teleporting with ten of his states would throw him off but he didn’t expect it to be that much. He wasn’t new at this dammit, he had millions of years of experience and here he was, teleporting as if he were only a thousand years old.

America knew that Mexico now was certain he was in his country. How could he not with him being so stupid as to teleport to two of his cities. He had to concentrate, his states were in a great deal of danger. He needed to ensure their safety and take them to Alaska.

Closing his eyes, he kept a tight grip on his children, who had thankfully stayed quiet despite feeling out of place in a different country. An image of the big but cozy house that sat on the outskirts of Anchorage popped into his mind. A second later he felt warm air flow through his hair and opened his eyes in surprise. He cursed in every known language, he messed up for the third time that day. They had teleported to Rio de Janeiro.

Now they were going to find him out for sure. Nations were extremely nosey and they would never let a matter like this go unanswered. But if he had to tell them his secret to protect his precious children, he would do it in a heartbeat. They were after all, all he had left. He would destroy the world for them. 

“Daddy, where are we? It’s too hot here, why aren’t we home?” came the curious voice of his youngest state, Alaska.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home in a few seconds. Daddy just made a simple mistake in his calculations,” he said to reassure him. His state accepted that answer and relaxed a bit, having complete faith in his dad who had always been there for him.

Once more, America closed his eyes and imagined an easier destination to travel to, Arizona’s house. For the fourth time that day, a swirl of lights surrounded them and they soon found themselves facing a quaint, adobe house located in the desert. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Now, I want you all to stay with Ari for a bit while I go and bring your siblings over here. Then we can go somewhere else if you want to continue your very important meeting,” he said with a grin. He received several chuckles and nods in response. That had lightened the mood quite a bit. “Okay, great. Now go see if Arizona’s home, if not, the spare keys are underneath that fake succulent. ‘Ginia, you’re in charge.” Not waiting for a response this time, he warped back to New York.

This time, he limited himself to only five of his kids, having teleported with five states several times before, leaving ten more waiting at York’s. He quickly moved everyone else to his daughter’s house, who, thankfully, was there and comforting everyone with some ice cream.

“Guys, I want you all to stay here for now. I want you to call all the other states and tell them to stay away from New York, preferably stay out of the east, I don’t want to risk any close encounters. Stay safe for me,” he told them. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he lost any more of his family.

But now, it was time for America to go deal with Canada and the rest of those annoying countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys! If anything is confusing, don't hesitate to ask for an explanation :)
> 
> Translations:  
> ¡Ya te dije!- I told you!  
> Ay dios mio- Oh my God  
> idiotas!- idiots!  
> ¡Qué chingados?!- (What) the fuck?!  
> ¡Inglaterra, Alemania!- England, Germany!
> 
> Words: 1102 Published: 12/22/16


	3. Chapter 3

Creeping behind the shrubbery in front of the house–more like mansion really–gates, America spotted the Canadian nation. He was staring at the golden plaque, which read _The Jones Family_ , with confusion. He looked at it as if it were the greatest mystery to ever grace the his mind. Slowly, Canada brought up a finger to trace each letter reverently and not much later, tears filled his eyes. Remembering why he was there, Canada spoke a single word, one that would have been lost to the wind if not for America’s sharp hearing, _“Father.”_

Taken aback by the revelation of his secret, America froze on the spot, stunned. Canada reached for his phone repeatedly murmuring, “I have to tell Mexico.”

That snapped him out of his trance instantly. Even if Canada had remembered, he couldn’t allow him to tell anyone else, much less Mexico. With the agility and silence of a cat, he sneaked up on the other. Right before the nation could sense him, he knocked him out with a quick hit to the back of his head. Grabbing him before he fell, the continent gently lowered his body to the floor. Had it been any other nation, he would’ve just watched impassively as they crashed to the ground but it was hard to rid himself of the paternal feelings toward his nations, even more so Canada and Mexico.

But how? How could Canada have found out? He made sure they didn’t remember him and he made sure whenever they visited, they stayed away from the rooms with the symbolic artifacts he’d saved from the past. Nothing had ever suggested that he was anything but a nation.

Picking up and throwing the body over his shoulder, he walked inside the gate and up the driveway to borrow one of York’s cars. He’d already exposed so much and if they saw him warp, it would make things much worse. 

America unlocked the car before dumping Canada in the backseat. He wouldn’t wake for at least four hours. Unfortunately, America had experience in knocking people out so he knew exactly how much strength to use for certain amounts of time. He locked it again before heading inside the house. Going to one of the several secret rooms, he looked for anything to help him explain. He couldn’t just say he teleported because he has powers that continents have used to protect their land for millions of years and now he had used it to protect his secret children. Though at this point, not explaining anything might be impossible at this point. 

Although, maybe if he explained how he could teleport because of his status, he might be able to avoid revealing his states. America had to protect them at all costs, they were the only reason he enjoyed his life as much as he did. Or maybe he could just dump the Canadian and drive off. They would have to leave in a couple of days either way, it would be easy to avoid them until the next meeting. Maybe America could even convince his boss to go into isolation. It was amazing before and it would be heavenly even more so now. 

Leaving the house, he climbed into the car and put on his seat belt. America would have plenty of time to think about his current predicament on his drive over. It would take three hours to get to the conference building what with all the horrendous traffic. He glanced at Canada through the rearview and saw a peaceful smile on his face. Sighing fondly, America reminisced about the days when he had considered him as his son.

America could still remember the times when they would go out for entire days having adventures throughout the entire continent. The days when they would get together with Mexico and the empires of the continents and have a day out as a family. He even introduced them to Africa and played with his empires before heading back home. They would play in deserts, rainforests, mountains, fields, beach, and any other place his beloved children wished to go.

But then he also remembered when those happy days turned bitter. When America first discovered the murder of his precious sister. When he tried to hide his children from the empirical nations to no avail. When those Europeans corrupted and turned his innocent Kanata and Mexica into Canada and Mexico. Yet despite being more powerful than those blundering nations, America could only watch as they turned against their own people for fear of hurting his siblings and children even more.

Within the year, they had been brainwashed to believe it was the Europeans’ “God given right” to do with the land as they pleased. That it was appropriate to turn their back on their own culture and turn instead to the poisonous European views. Canada and Mexico were slowly killing their own father as what had happened to Europe and Asia. America tried to stay alive so he could protect his younger brothers and sister but instead he saw them murdered as well, their bodies merging into the land and disappearing forever. Then he decided staying alive was worthless but despite his attempts to die, death never came.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, America felt his previous smile disappear with the images of their deaths. He looked back at Canada and felt disgusted with himself for thinking of this nation as his son. He had been one of the causes for the centuries of inner turmoil. Sitting up, he strengthened his mask and hardened his walls. America had been too friendly to the nations recently. He couldn’t allow them to get any closer to him, not that they knew enough about him to even be considered acquaintances.

America prepared himself for the long car ride of endless plans and painful memories to come.

After hours of torturously long traffic waits, he arrived with an hour left in the meeting. Closing his eyes, he _distinged_ , or looked, to find where all the nations were located. He located all the nations gathered in the conference room besides the Canadian that was still passed out in the back of the car. He parked in an alley a block away from the building and imagined himself in the closet of the surveillance room.

He opened the door after _distinging_ it and finding it empty of any beings. He moved to the main computer and entered his override code. Then he programmed all the videos from the past week and following forty eight hours to be sent to his personal network. America would have Tony look over it later to edit and send him the important parts. 

Looking at the screens, he watched as the meeting continued in the original fashion though the unease between all the nations was pretty obvious. Luckily, the room was in the middle of the building so there were no windows showing the outside. He would easily sneak in the building unnoticed.

Satisfied with his work, he warped back to the car. America dragged Canada out of the car, not caring about being gentle with his body anymore. That unfortunately meant his head hit the floor and car several times. He laid him on the concrete and waited for the nation to stir. In about ten minutes, he started waking and America plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“What happened? Where am… America?”

“What’s up bro! You disappeared from the meeting but don’t worry because I rescued you! Ya know, ‘cause I’m the hero,” America proudly explained, his chest puffed up in confidence.

“Wait, no. But-” Canada started.

“No but’s Canadia. We gotta get back to the meeting or Iggy will get mad at us. After all, you can’t just wander around until you pass out, silly goose,” he scolded. Internally, America winced because he remembered how he used to scold Canada in a similar fashion when he was younger. Banishing the thought he continued, “Now hop in my car and I’ll drive us back.”

America pushed Canada into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car. It would take less than five minutes but he took a route that would take at least ten as to make it as if the nation had wandered far away. The car ride was silent besides the car radio that was blasting the latest songs. Meanwhile, Canada was lost in his thoughts. He tried to process the information he had been told but couldn’t fathom it was the truth.

They walked inside and through security before heading up to the conference room. Still they remained silent with Canada still lost and America trying to avoid thinking about the past. Instead, he was still trying to make up his mind about how he would play it off.

As soon as they opened the door, shouts of “America!” filled the room. Of course, no one seemed to notice Canada. Deciding to divert the attention from himself he pushed the young nation forward.

“How’s it going my dudes! Guess who I found wandering around? Camanda!” He laughed as the others realized America wasn’t the only one who had been gone from the meeting. A couple apologies made their way across the room.

“Okay America. Now that you’re back, you have a lot of expla-” England started after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He was cut off by America loudly laughing once again. 

“Hahaha, sorry dude. I can’t stay long. I got a meeting with my boss starting in ten minutes and you know how long it takes to get through traffic. I only stayed long enough to save Cambia. And if I’m late, the boss man will be pissed, I already skipped out on ten meetings this week alone,” with that he disappeared from the doorway shutting the door behind him before any nation could say otherwise.

Canada was the first to regain his senses and slam the door open. He went to stop his brother, no dad, when he saw America had completely vanished. The hallway was completely undisturbed as if America had never been there in the first place. But surely America was here not more than ten seconds ago. It wasn’t an apparition that had driven Canada to the meeting, everyone had seen him.

Yet America was gone in an instant. Not even Germany could run that fast, he would still be racing down the hall. Even if he was faster than Germany, they would have caught a glimpse of him before turning around the corner. Instead, the nations found themselves gaping in surprise at an empty hallway.

Having no way to track the elusive American, they went back in to continue the meeting they had started hours ago. Unanimously, they decided as soon as the meeting was over, they would hold another to interrogate Canada and get at least some of their questions answered. They needed to solve the mystery that had emerged from one Alfred F. Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for everything guys!! Again feel free to comment if anything is confusing or such.
> 
> Words: 1840 Published: 10/15/17


End file.
